This invention relates to apparatus for processing carcasses of gallinaceous animals, particularly but not exclusively, chickens and turkeys.
A conventional process for processing the carcasses of chickens, for example, includes the steps of first suspending the animals by their feet on an overhead conveyor line, stunning the animals, slitting their throats and passing them through a bleeding station where the blood drains out. Thereafter, the carcasses are passed through a hot water tank which serves to heat the outer surface of the carcass to loosen the feathers, prior to passing the carcasses through a plucking machine which removes the feathers.
This known process has a number of disadvantages. The principal disadvantage is relatively poor hygiene since, as all carcasses pass through the same hot water tank, there is a substantial risk of cross-contamination. To reduce this risk it is necessary to ensure on that bleeding of the carcasses has terminated before they enter the water. This has the disadvantage that the carcasses cool down, which means that they must spend longer in the water for their outer surfaces to be heated up again, before they enter the plucking machine. Additionally, to reduce the risk of fouling or cross-contamination, the water in the tank must be cleaned and/or replaced and reheated regularly, which increases the cost of processing. Further, the requirement for bleeding to be completed before the carcasses enter the hot water tank inevitably means that the bleeding station must be relatively larger than is necessary and it must be spaced from the hot water tank, which necessitates a relatively large amount of factory floor space for the apparatus.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved apparatus for processing carcasses which overcomes or reduces the disadvantages of the known process and provides a more compact and cost-effective process which produces a better product.